Everything has changed (song fic)
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: After a long day of training with dragons and other viking stuff, Astrid decided to walk into the woods for a little rest. Unexpectedly, she thinks about someone she never thought she would...


Hahahahahahahaha YAY! My first ever HTTYD fan fiction…well its more like a song fic but you get the point…hopefully…jk XD. Anyways enough on my annoyance and lets get to the singing. The italics is Astrid and the bold is Hiccup. Both italics and bold are both Hiccup and Astrid. The song is "everything has changed" by Taylor swift ft. Ed Sheeran. Oh…and try to keep in mind that i have not yet watched How to train your dragon yet... I know I know makes me feel bad, too. Well anyways enjoy and please review would mean a lot to me and encourage to make more :)

Astrid was in the woods, minding her own business. She was laying on the grass, looking up at the sky and perhaps even looking for dragons to fly overhead. After a tiring day, this was perfect. Lucky for her, two did. Two lover dragons. "If only I had someone" she thought to herself. But after she realized the stupidity she was thinking, she shook it off. "No no no, you don't need a love life. Your a viking and viking do not need anyone. Problem is, she couldn't shake it off. She had caught the boy from the shop staring at her a couple of times. Hiccup, was his name? He wasn't bad himself. She sits up and runs her fingers through the grass. Thats the moment she realizes, she's in love with the boy Hiccup. After thinking about it a few more times, it no longer seemed to bad. She smiled over and over again as the memory of when she was on Hiccup's dragon, Toothless, with Hiccup. What she didn't know, was that Hiccup had followed her to where she was and was right at that time, spying on her. Astrid wasn't so good a creativity or even singing but she didn't stop herself.

All I know, this morning when I woke, Is I know something I know something I I didn't before. And all I've seen, since 18 hours ago, is green eyes and freckles in your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like, I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now

Hiccup couldn't help himself and ran out of his hiding spot. Without thinking twice, he joins in. Astrid sees but keeps singing, as if she didn't cared. As long as they didn't mess up their love song.

**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now I just wanna**

**Know you**

**Know you **

**'Cause all i know is we said hello and your eyes looking like coming home, oh, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed. All i know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, oh, I know since yesterday is, everything has changed**

**And all my walls stood tall, painted blue, but I'lll take 'em down, take 'em down, and open up the door for you**

And all I feel, in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind making up the lost time, taking flight, making me feel right

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just want to know you better, know you better,know you better now. I just want to know you**

**know you**

**know you**

**"Cause all I know is we said hello, your eyes look like coming home, oh, all I know is a simple name, everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be your,oh, I know since yesterday, is everything has changed**

Hiccups walks over to Astrid and sits next to her

**Come back and tell me why, I've feel in' like I've missed you all this time, and meet me there tonight, and let me know thats its not all in my mind**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you,

know you,

know you

**Cause all I know is we said hello, And your eyes look like coming home, All I know is a simple name, everything has changed, All I know is you held the door, You'll be mine and I'll be yours, oh, All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

All I know is we said hello, So dust off your highest hopes, All I know is pouring rain, And everything has changed, All I know is a newfound grace

All my days, I'll know your face

**All I know since yesterday, is, everything has changed **

"Aww so you do love me?" Hiccup teased.

Astrid rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Just come here" and pulled him into a kiss

How was that?! please review :D


End file.
